Manami, kepangmu?
by Lluvia Pluviophile
Summary: Ada sebuah rahasia yang tersembunyi dibalik kepang yang tergerai itu. / "..bagaimana kalau aku tambah lagi sedikit?" / "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Tidak perlu," / "mungkin lotion serangga yang kau buat kemarin bisa membantumu"/ Hati-hati summary menipu !


MANAMI, KEPANGMU ?

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

This story is mine

.

Warning :

Possibly OoC, Typo kriuk krenyes, pendek kebangetan.

Bahasa tidak sesuai KBBI, judul aneh.

Pair :

KaruMana

.

I've warned you, kay? so enjoy the story ^^

.

.

.

Pagi itu …

Karma bersiul-siul disela-sela kegiatannya membaca Koran , mendendangkan lagu sambalado yang baru ia dapat dari kolega bisnisnya di Indonesia. Rencananya pagi ini, dia mau ngantar ayang bebebnya-ehm Manami, ke laboratorium tempat gadis itu bekerja. Jadi, tinggallah Karma disini duduk menunggu sang kekasih (baca: istri moe-nya) mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Nggak tau kenapa, hari ini Manami menyuruh dirinya naik duluan ke mobil.

Lama-lama bersiul bibirnya jadi kering dan Karma Membenci jika bibir seksinya mengering. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bersiul, menutup rapat bibirnya yang tadi dimonyongkan. Meletakkan Koran itu dikursi belakang, kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi _dashboard_ mobilnya. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

 _Grusak.. grasak.._

"Ck nggak ada. Apa dibawa Manami yak?"

 _Grusak.. grusak.. grasak.. tep.._ Karma mengernyit sebentar lantas menyeringai.

"Eh, tapi nggak papa. Aku jadi punya alesan buat minta jatah lipgloss" katanya sambil nyengir, mengelus ujung bibirnya perlahan membayangkan rasa apa yang dibawa bibir Manami padanya hari ini. _Ugh, semoga saja strawberry.._

Sambil menunggu seseorang, daripada bengong-bengong nggak jelas enaknya memang memanfaatkan waktu untuk berdandan. Ia keluarkan sisir rambut pamungkasnya dari balik jas hitam yang dia kenakan. Geret sana, geret sini, dijambulin dikit terus dikasih pomade. Karma membenahi tatanan rambut ala birokratnya dari kaca spion. _Sip udah oke_. Ia letakkan kembali wadah pomade yang sudah bukan hasil nyolong punya bapaknya lagi kedalam _dashboard_ mobilnya.

Hingga pintu mobil disebelah kiri Karma terbuka disusul bunyi hempasan anggun seorang Akabane Manami pada kursi mobil. Karma menoleh, mendapati punggung kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Aih, kepang manisnya sudah datang rupanya.

"Ohayou~"

"O-ohayou Karma-kun," balasnya tergagap, aduh kepang manisnya ini tambah imut kalau ngomongnya gagap-gagap gitu. Jadi gemes pengen gigit bibirnya, _rawr_ \- oke abaikan kata terakhir.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Mata Tembaganya bergerak naik turun mengabsen penampilan Manami hari ini. Dari ujung kaki, yang ia lihat adalah sepasang flat shoes cokelat dengan pita ditengahnya. Naik ke atas ia menemukan betis putih Manami yang tertutup stoking hitam. Rok span selutut yang tidak terlalu ketat untuk menonjolkan sesuatu juga tdak terlalu longgar untuk diterbangkan angin. Sip, area istimewanya aman dari jangkauan sesuatu _yang tidak diinginkan_.

Hingga saat naik kewajah manis gadis itu, ada yang janggal, batinnya. Tubuh Manami bergetar seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 _Pada helaian indigo sepunggungnya_. Seketika tembaga Karma melebar.

"Manami, kepangmu?" oke itu pertanyaan simple, tapi ajaibnya sanggup membuat Okuda Manami berjingkat dari zona nyamannya.

"U-uh, ano … aku hanya i-ingin gaya rambut baru. K-kau tahu, 'kan? Yukiko, Rio bahkan A-akari chan punya rambut yang digerai, j-jadi …"

"Hhm? Jadiii … apa, sayang?" pria Akabane itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis.

' _Terlalu dekat-terlalu dekat … dekat kebangetan!' batin Manami uring-uringan._

"J-Ja-Jadi aku i-ingin meng-gerainya saja .." suara Manami timbul tenggelam, efek tekanan psikis yang diberikan Karma, efek wajah Karma yang terlalu dekat dan juga … TANGAN PRIA BERLABEL SETAN ITU MENARI-NARI DIATAS ROK SPAN-NYA. Wajah gadis itu memerah, bukan merah biasa tetapi merah yang lain, sepertinya merah yang ini pertanda buruk.

"Aku tahu hime, kau tidak pandai berbohong," Karma berbisik tepat ditelinganya yang sensitive, mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

"Ha-hari ini cuacanya dingin, jadi aku ingin menutup tengkukku dengan rambut."

"Tengkuuk?" sepasang tembaga berbinar nista, sedangkan amethyst didepannya berputar hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Gotcha! Karma menyeringai, mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

"Mumpung kamu tutup 'itu' dengan rambutmu, bagaimana kalau aku tambah lagi sedikit?" Karma mencondongkan tubuh _oh-so-hot_ nya pada tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Tidak perlu, ayo jalankan mobilnya saja sebelum kita –kyaaa" oh tidak, Manami siap meledak.

Jangan bertanya apa yang terjadi disana, juga tak ada seorangpun yang tahu alasan kenapa mobil itu tetap menepi di pinggir jalan, tak segera berangkat padahal waktu sudah terlalu siang untuk pergi kekantor. Ya, tidak ada yang tahu. Kecuali Tuhan dan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 ***BERAKHIR DENGAN NISTANYA***

Holla, saya datang bersama fic nista yang lahir dari rasa frustasi seminggu seusai UKK *nyadar kelaman . Fic ini khusus kupersembahkan bagi kalian pecinta KarManami. Oiya, ini juga bisa dibilang sequel dari Sepasang Kepang. Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu~

Balesan buat yang nggak login ^^

Kuuto : Terimakasih sudah berkunjung :D *kissbye/tepis.

Guest : Cie-cie yang hatinya kosong,, kayak aku :'v . Terimakasih udah mau nyempetin review fic saya yang kemarin~ *huug/dilempar.

Anak Emak : Maaf kamu anak saya yang mana yah? namanya tolong agak dispesifikkan, soalnya anak saya banyak :v *bo'ong. Thanks Poo, cepetan bikin akun sono gih!

 **OMAKE**

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap objek mungil yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan putih itu, terlihat surai indigonya yang tergerai agak berantakan.

"Tumben dia telat."

"Halah, biasalah … Pengantin baru,"

Mereka terkikik-kikik hingga mampu membuat Manami semakin menundukkan kepala, nyaris bersujud. Sampai sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat gadis itu mendongak.

"Takebayashi-kun." pria itu menaikkan frame kacamatanya.

"Semakin kau mendunduk, semakin 'itu' terlihat," Manami terkejut lantas menutupi tengkuknya.

"Kalau kau belum siap digigit 'serangga', mungkin lotion serangga yang kau buat kemarin bisa membantumu." Takebayashi menyeringai, menaikkan frame kacamatanya yang melorot, lagi.

"Kau benar Takebayashi-kun, mungkin kita bisa tahu seberapa besar efeknya." puji gadis tanpa kepang itu, kacamatanya berkilau mencurigakan.

.

.

Di lain tempat tubuh Karma meremang dan menggigil secara bersamaan. Ia rapatkan jas hitam birokratnya, sembari mengelus pipi kanannya yang memerah-

"Ugh, Manami semakin liar saja." - bekas tampar Manami tadi pagi.

"Kau harus membayarnya malam ini, sayang.." Pria itu menyeringai setan.

.

.

Oh, ingatkan Karma untuk berhati-hati malam ini.

.

.

END

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung ^^ KarManami Banzai !


End file.
